SOAR
by Lexus1712
Summary: Years after RWBY ends a new story begins. Now back at Beacon is a new team. Team SOAR! The children of the greatest Hunters and Huntresses known in Vale! (Will begin with four "trailers" then the chapters)
1. Trailer 1: S

Trailer 1

S

"The Golden Greek"

_"In light of the sun and in darkness of the new moon will a soldier rise to the occasion. Hidden perfectly in plain sight, waiting for the right moment to strike."_

Walking down a thick forest path, a young woman hummed quietly to herself while fiddling with a silver scroll shaped device. She had long golden mane like hair and bright emerald eyes that were hidden behind thick black framed glasses. She wore long blue jeans with random tears in them, a tight yellow shirt with an emblem on it, a golden breast plate with yellow shoulder pads that was attached to a black hoodie, and golden boots that her jeans where tucked into. On her hip was a sword in a white sheath and on her back was a long bident. She had a large and fool like grin painted on her face when she put on her music, the loud noise disturbing the forest around her for the first time. She giggled as she turned the volume down then paused in her fiddling when she heard a subtle snap of some twigs.

Her grin turned into light smirk and as she turned her music all the way down she heard the loud thundering of paw heading right towards her. She held up her device a bit higher and used the reverse mirror program to see behind her, frowning when she saw the large Ursa heading towards her. She tossed the device into the air then jumped to the side and rolled out of the way, sliding a bit before standing. She pulled the sword out of the sheath before pulling the sheath off of her waist and pressing a hidden button, causing it to turn into a shield. She snorted slightly as the Ursa skidded to a stop before turning and roaring at her. She smirked lightly and chuckled under her breathe, jumping back and forth. "You picked the wrong girl to fight with." She said softly, narrowing her eyes when she heard another twig break from behind her. She spun around and blocked the heavy pawed hit from the Ursa behind her then shoved it back. She rolled to the side and glared at both Ursas, who roared in unison.

She slowly stood then ran forward, stumbling slightly as she got close to the Ursas. One of them lashed out but her stumble caused it to graze her raised shield and she swung up with her sword, loping off it's right arm. The Ursa roared in agony while the other moved around it to attack her. Since she was off balance, she allowed herself to fall forward and the attack passed harmlessly over her head. As she fell, she tucked into herself and rolled under it straightening out into a slide and cutting it's legs off. The Ursa fell forward and she quickly stood, smirking at the two injured Ursa's before running at the one armmed one. She dodged a hastily made attack then moved around it before slashing out at it's neck and slicing it's throat open. The Ursa gurgled lightly as she backflipped back and she turned, stabbing downwards and killing the downed Ursa with a stab to the back of it's neck.

She slowly stood to full height and waited for a minute before crying out in pain when something hit her in the back and tossed her into a tree. She hit it chest first and bounced off, landing on her back hard and gasping quietly for air. After a second she slowly sat up and looked back, glaring lightly at the Major Ursa that stumbled out of the forest behind her, growling in the back of it's throat. She slowly stood and pulled off her thick glasses, pulling the bident off of her back as she did so then turned to face the beast. She smirked lightly before placing her sword into the center of the top and locking it in, creating a trident. The Major Ursa roared in rage before running forward and she smirked, running at it and jumping over random roots and a fallen log or two as she did so. Right as she got in close, she quickly pulled a small marble out of her pocket and tossed it over her head. She slid to a stop and the Major Ursa sped up, it's paw pulled back in anger. She smirked lightly before disappeaing from view right as it swung at her.

The Major Ursa blinked in shock before looking around then up at the last minute. A large trident suddenly embedded itself into the Major Ursa's mouthand it offered a weak resistance before the red light faced from it's masked eyes. She back flipped off of the beast and watched as it fell to the ground before pulling the trident out of it's mouth and unlocking her sword from it's place. She turned her shield back into a sheath then put the blade into it before pulling the bident onto her back. Sighing heavily she put the sheath around her waist before catching her scroll like device. She took a quick look at it then paled drastically. "O-Oh shit! I'm late!" Cried the girl before she turned and took off running, tripping over a root and falling into a mud puddle. "Oh man..." She whined, hanging her head when she pushed herself up.

_"Hidden perfectly in plain sight and with a heart of gold, the Golden Greek, or rather Sophia Arc of Team SOAR, is here to help."_


	2. Trailer 2: O

Trailer 2

O

"The Calm Blaze"

_"Under the glow of the cafe lights and through the haze of a good book is a young fighter with a heart filled with fire. Now is her time to strike."_

The cafe was mostly silent as the patron sipped on their coffees and teas. Right next door a very popular bar was blasting music, causing some of the patrons to abandon their drinks and head home. One patron in particular was actually very happy with the arrangement. She was a cat fanus and loved the dance music that was usually blared from next door but since her ears were rather sensitive, she could never go inside. She was dressed in long legged tailored pants, a white button up with her emblem on the back, a black vest with her emblem on the back as well, a black tie, black boots and a black headband was around her forehead. She hummed lightly along with the music mix while reading through a book, her lilac eyes rolling over the page in an almost bored like manner from behind her aviator glasses. Her long and wild mane of black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the end looking like fire since it was a golden orange. Right as she got to the good part of her book, she paused since she could heard arguing fom the bar. She slowly shook her head and grabbed her drink, intent of leaving when the cafe door burst open and several drunken patrons stumbled in.

The patrons wore introverted versions of the White Fang uniform, and the young woman realized they were part of the Black Daggers. The Black Daggers were people who often fought fanus and promoted human rights. They were the human version of the White Fang pretty much. She quickly moved to leave but a hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm. She stiffened and glared from behind her glasses before moving back and pulling herself away. "Where do you think yer goin?" One of the members slurred. The young woman resisted the urge to flatten her ears against her head and replied, "Well I was looking to get home before my mothers throw a fit."

"Ohhhhhhh mothers? We got an aura baby guys." One of the men laughed, causing his buddies to laugh along with him. She narrowed her eyes in irritation and looked back at the other fanus patrons and found they were nervously watching the scene. While the cafe was usually populated by humans, at night more of the nocturnal fanus ventured out and the young woman knew they were scared.

"Can I just leave please?" She asked, taking a sip from her rather hot cup of tea.

"Not until we have a nice word with you about being a fanus." The drunkest of the group slurred. She shot him a deadpanned look before looking to the leader.

"Yes I would love to say how sorry I am about something I have no control over." She grumbled. The men laughed and one moved forward to grab her ears, causing her to hiss, her eyes turning red from behind her glasses.

"Oh kitty has claws." One of the men sneered, the others shifting in growing anger. She growled in the back of her throat before placing her book down on an unoccupied table.

"I have more than claws." She growled out right before they rushed forward to attack. Their were five men in all and she tossed her tea into the face of the leader, who screamed in agony and fell to his knees, holding his face. She moved back and used their shocked stupor moment to activate her weapon, gauntlet claws. The other four moved around the fallen man, a look of rage on all of their faces. She smirked lightly then danced back, swinging her right fist forward and slamming it into one of the closer attackers. As he flew to the left, she jumped up and front kicked another man in the mouth. He stumbled back into his two friends and she moved forward, roundhouse kicking him to the side. He flew into the register and slumped to the ground while she ducked under another fist, uppercutting the man attacking her in the mouth. His head snapped back and she rolled out of the way as he collapsed forward.

She smirked lightly before standing and frowning. Where was the last man? She turned then winced as he punched her in the cheek, knocking her glasses off. She slowly looked at him and scowled, watching as his face paled. He suddenly turned to run but his leader batted him to the side and stomped toward her, his face red from rage and burns. "You're going to pay for that kitty cat." He said with a sneer on his face. She smirked and for a minute the room froze. This lasted for a few second at the most, broken when the man let out a warrior's roar and ran at her. She smirked lightly then jumped to the side, rolling out of another version of herself. The man stumbled to a stop and looked between the two versions of her in confusion. "Wa?" He said dumbly as they laughed in unison.

"Fire clone. Hit the wrong one and well you'll see." She said from both bodies, causing him to growl and charge the one on the left. The left one smirked and moved into the punch, grinning when his fist sunk into her chest. He blinked in shock then howled in agony as she exploded into flames, scorching his hands, chest and face. The original smirked then turned and began to leave, tossing a wave at the cashier, who nodded back. Right before she could leave she froze when something grabbed her tail in a bruising grip. Her head snapped round and her eyes turned bright red as she stared at the man who had tried to run. His hand tightened around her tail and he glared at he harshly.

"You're not going anywhere!" He roared. Her ears flattened against her head and she hissed darkly, turning and punching him in the mouth. He stumbled back and she growled darkly.

"Yes I am!" She hissed, flipping away then launching herself forward with a few blasts from her gauntlets. When the man looked up, she slammed her fist into his face and punched him through the cafe wall and the bar wall. Everything was silent for a few minutes until some of the patrons of the bar hesitantly poked their heads out of the new man shaped hole in the wall. They were wondering what had happened but the young woman was already walking off, her tail puffed up in irritation.

_"Under the glow of the cafe lights and through the haze of a good book is the "Calm Fire" or rather Orion Belladonna Xio Long of Team SOAR, who is here to help!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Lexus here. I don't have a beta reader. If you want to apply for the job seriously P.M. me.**


	3. Trailer 3: A

Trailer 3

A

"The Fairest Of Them All"

_"Under the glow of the broken moon does one of the most infulencal heiresses make her stand against a beast of her ancestors design."_

The howling winds drowned out the morbid thoughts of the young woman walking though the forset. The young woman had long white hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and silvery eyes that surveyed the area. Even though it was snowing, the woman was dressed in an icy blue suit with a white button up, a white tie, glacier white vest, and a glacier white cloak with red fur lining the inside. The Schnee Armor had gone rouge and wandered to her family's old mansion while the attack forces would have been efficient, she felt like this would be her crowning achievement! The moment where her parents would finally realized she was not a child anymore but a woman. She frowned deeply as the winds hit her body, causing her to tremble more harshly. Just when she thought it would never end, she found herself on the mansion grounds, though it would have been better to call the place a castle instead of a mansion. She shook her head and quickly headed inside, sighing in relief when she got into the strangely warm castle. She looked around, feeling highly alert then slowly maked her way through the entrance hall to the living room, finding it mostly empty accept for the large crackling fire in the fire place.

She frowned lightly then turned and headed out of the living room into another room which she realized was a dining room. She found nothing but a big empty table and headed towards the main entrance area, stopping to listen for anything out of the ordinary. She jumped to the side, rolling as the roof caved in as a Giant Suit of Armor landed in her previous spot then pulled out her weapon, a rifle raiper mix and narrowed her eyes in aggrivation as it slowly stood and turned towards her. "Come on." She said softly, her hand slowly becoming encased in a white glow and she held it over the rifle rounds of her raiper. The sword began to glow and she waved it in a wide arch, smirking when glyphs began to form in front of her. They suddenly flashed bright white then blackened and began to form some kind of animal.

By the time it was the done, the armor stared at the glyph lion in confusion and awe while the woman smirked. The glyph beast began to growl and she sent it forward with a wave of her arm. The lion roared loudly and ran straight at the armor, causing the armor to freeze whether it was in shock or horror she didn't care. The lion tackled the armor and both beasts crashed into the ground, causing it to break. The young woman's eyes widened and she cursed colorfully as the ground gave out from beneath her. She attempted to jump her way out but she was hit by some falling concrete and fell into the lower basement, groaning softly as some concrete and tile landed on her. She slowly pushed herself up and watched in horror as her glyph lion was killed by the armor. She scowled in rage and slowly pushed herself to her feet before rushing forward. The armor turned and lashed out with it's large fist but she slid under it's first attack and blocked the second with a shield of glyph birds. She moved around it and fired off several explosive round with her rifle portion, growling when it did nothing but put dents into it.

She moved back and around it, looking for a sign of weakness while keeping it's attacks at bay. She rolled around it then popped up and attacked it with several glyph attacks, scowling darkly when it did no damage. "Looks like I have to bring out Kade." She whispered before backflipping away and beginning to write in the air. Her sword began to glow black then white but before she could finish the armor punched through her glyph bird shield and tossed her back. She hit the wall hard and collapsed, groaning in pain. She slowly pushed herself into a kneel before standing and wincing as her face pulled. She looked to the side and sighed heavily when she noticed the gash that was across the bridge of her nose in the broken mirror. She ignored it and looked back to the armor that was preparing another attack. She smirked and activated the glyphs she had been drawing before she had been hit. A bright light filled the room and for a second everything was covered in light before all went black.

A few minutes later, the young woman exited the falling castle mansion and walked through the over grown garden to the gate. Her tie had been pulled off and pressed against the gash on her face while her white hood was pulled over her head. As she trudged forward, she looking up when she heard the wind whipping violetly above her as well as the roar of an air craft engine. She smirked lightly before waving the helm of the armor above her head to flag the craft down.

_"Under the glow of the broken moon does one of the most infulencal heiresses make her stand, "The Fairest of Them All" or Aria Schnee of Team Soar, who is here to help!"_


	4. Trailer 4: R

Trailer 4

R

"The Fried Knight"

_"Working frantically in a busy restaurant is a young woman with boundless energy behind a calm facade."_

The smells and sight of the bustling restaurant was enough to turn anyone's head and people piled in, each trying to taste the delicious creations of the youngest chef in a century. The man who cooked was a wizz with spices, flavors and anything else pertaining to the art of food. "Order up!" He yelled from the open kitchen where people were watching him work in awe. A young woman walked over and grabbed the steaming plates before turning and marching off towards the customers who had ordered. Her long black hair was braided down her back and a bit of her hair, that was colored orange, fell over her bright blue eyes. She was dressed in black long pants with an apron wrapped around her waist, a tight red shirt that exposed her midriff with a high green collar that covered her lower face, black combat boots, red finger less gloves and a green jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her emblem on the back. She smiled behind her collar at the customers and placed the platter down before nodding to the couple.

"Please enjoy." She said softly. They nodded back and began to pile food on their own plates while she turned, beginning to clean an empty table so more customers could be seated. She had just finished gathering everything, when she heard a gasp and yelp from near the main entrance area. She looked up then narrowed her eyes as the greeter was harassed by some of rather loud White Fang members. Their were seven of them and they were attempting to intimidate her into getting them a table. The young woman quickly put all of the dishes she had gathered away and walked over, placing a gentle hand on her co-worker's shoulder. "May I help you gentlemen?" She asked, though the word gentlemen was said in disgust. The men sneered at her while the leader smirked and lifted his mask, openly staring at her.

"Well we made a reservation and your greeter doesn't seem to remember us." He said, his nasally voice grating on her nerves. A stray thought of breaking his legs entered her mind but she restrained herself and looked to her co-worker.

"Did this man make a reservation?" She asked, watching as the other woman shook her head frantically.

"I-I was trying to explain that we haven't taken any new reservations for today for three days now." She whimpered out as the men growled in aggravation.

"Well I'm sorry gentlemen but it seems you don't have much of a choice. You can leave or well...you can leave." Said the other woman as she glared at the men. The leader let out a short laugh before flexing his arms and letting his mask drop.

"You don't understand lady. We aren't leaving until we either get food or trash the place." He sneered. She sighed heavily before pulling the apron off of her waist and glaring at them.

"I will ask again. Either leave or be forced too." She said, watching as some of the other patrons moved away from the group and her. Her co-worker quickly slipped away and the leader laughed before grabbing her by her jacket.

"Make us." He said the smirk on his face more pronounced. She sighed heavily before swinging her foot forward and kicking him in the mouth. He released her in shock and she landed quietly before flicking her arms out and catching her weapons, two daggers that were connected to a pair of brass knuckles. The others rushed towards her but she weaved between them, punching in open areas and stabbing into unprotected legs. She managed to weave her way through them and when she got to the other side, she looked over her shoulder and glared as they glared back at her. "You're going to pay for that!" Snarled the leader as he turned and ran at her. She spun around and grabbed him by the front of his uniform as soon as he got close then fell back, using his momentum to toss him over her.

He yelled out as he flew though the air and through the open door of the restaurant and she jumped up, ducking under a heavy handed punch. She punched up into the elbow joint of her attacker, breaking it. He howled in agony and she punched him in the chest then pulled a trigger where her left index finger was. A small bomb attached to his uniform where she hit him and she detonated it, causing him to fly back and out of the restaurant. She turned and hissed in pain as one of the other attackers struck her in the face and caused her to stumble back. The attacker slammed his fist into her again and she flew back and outside of the restaurant. She rolled back then stopped, sliding on her chest for a bit. She winced then slowly stood and ran back into the restaurant, slamming her fist into the attacker's face. His head snapped back and she released another bomb onto his mask, pulling the trigger to detonate it.

He flew back and slammed into a table, breaking it instantly then slumping to the floor unconscious. She moved back and away from the last four attackers and smirked behind her collar. The first one thought she couldn't see him coming from her left but a roundhouse kick and a small bomb caused him to fly though a window. The next was downed with a quick two punch and bomb succession, sending him into the kitchen. The third turned tail and ran while the last pulled her into a full nelson. She struggled violently and growled before using her semblance to break his legs. "How did you do that?!" He cried as he collapsed.

"My semblance is using my aura to hurt someone on the inside...really badly." She growled out. He whimpered in pain and she ignored him in favor of helping clean up the mess she had caused, the other patrons staring at her in awe and fear.

"_Working frantically in a busy restaurant is a young woman with boundless energy behind a calm facade, "The Fried Knight or Valkyrie Ren of team SOAR, is here to help!"_


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N: Updated as of 4/25/14  
**_

_**Terms/Things to Know**_

Aura Children- Children created through the mixing of two auras between a same sex couple. Aura Children are very rare and very hard to make (though the members of Team RWBY managed to get it done in the first go). Aura children are usually twins. It is very rare when an aura child is a single child.

Update Schedule- Mondays and Fridays. If I miss then the latest will be the day after if I don't write one then I will put up two chapters the next update day. I might possibly update a day early (No promises). I will be accepting OCs eventually for something I have planned way later but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

I don't have a beta. Please find me a betaor apply by me.

**Colors to Team Member & Emblems:**

Sophia Arc- Yellow and her emblem is a spear with the arc soundwaves

Orion Belladonna Xio Long- Black and her emblem is a cat on fire

Aria Schnee- White and her emblem is a snowflake with notes around it

Valkyrie Ren- Red and her emblem is a lily within a hammer

**Semblance:**

**SOAR**

_Sophia Arc: Teleportation_

_Orion Belladonna Xio Long: Creation of Clones that explode_

_Aria Schnee: Creation of Glyph Beasts_

_Valkyrie Ren: Can use Aura to cause extreme internal damage to an enemy_

**PACK**

_Sylvia Arc: Using her aura to super heal others and herself_

_Aero Wukong: Can create sonic shock waves_

_Crescent Rose Schnee: Speed like her mother Ruby but she leaves red snow behind_

_Karma: Telekinesis_

**KING**

_Kingsley Jade Xiong: Can takes large amounts of damage without being hurt_

_Ispen Wicker: Can cause explosions with her mind_

_Nellie Bad: Can absorb damage and launch it back ten fold_

_Ginger Winchester: Can use her aura to give her muscles a super boost_

**WINR**

_Winchester Charming: Can regenerate limbs and other things when he sleeps_

_Irin Seawitch: Can control water with his aura_

_Forest Nightingale: Can breathe underwater_

_Reaper Longhair: Can use hair as a weapon because aura is constantly pumping into it_

**Weapons and Names:**

**SOAR**

_Sophia Arc- _Her weapon is a modified version of the family heirloom (Sheath/Shield and Sword) as well as a large shot gun that transforms into a bident and allows her to put the family sword into the center, creating a trident. The modified version of the shield/sheath has her emblem on it. Her shield is named _Joan_, her sword _Rising Arc_, and her shotgun/bident/trident is _Poseidon_.

_Orion Belladonna Xio Long- _Her weapon is a pair of shotgun cat's claw gauntlets named _Beauty_ and _Beast_.

_Aria Schnee- _Her weapon is a rapier that can use dust as well as turn into a powerful high caliber sniper rifle. Her weapon is named _Fairest Shot_.

_Valkyrie Ren-_ Her weapon is a set of twin daggers that use grenade like powder to cause explosions as well as help launch her into the air. Her weapons are affectionately named_ Sloth 1_ and _Sloth 2._

**PACK**

_Sylvia Arc- _Her weapon is a modified version of the family heirloom (Sheath/Shield and Sword) as well as a large shot gun that transforms into a bident along with a second arm shield. Her shield/sheath is named_ Apollo_, her sword _Zeus_, her arm shield _Hades,_ and her bident/shotgun _Artemis_.

_Aero Wukong- _His weapon is a bo staff that can break apart into three different shot guns. One of the shot guns can be used by his tail. His weapon is named_ Power Pole_.

_Crescent Rose Schnee- _Her weapon is a large scythe that can transform into an assault rifle. The rounds can be either dust laced or normal. Her weapon is named _Dusty Rose_.

_Karma- _His weapon are 20 spears that are all collapsed into a back pack and controlled though his semblance. The spears are about his size when they are all together. All together the spears are called strings and he calls his fighting style _Puppet Strings_.

**KING**

_Kingsley Jade Xiong- _Her weapon is a bazooka that can transform into a baseball bat as well as transform into a broad sword affectionately named _Big Boom._

_Ispen Wicker- _Her weapon is a cane with a gun hidden within it and that can extend and collapse. Her weapons is named _Sure Shot._

_Nellie Bad- _Her weapons are twin katanas with sheathes that double as shot gun, her katanas can connect to one another making a large gun oar looking sword, her shot guns can also use dust rounds. The swords are called _Pale, Blush, Big and Bad._

_Ginger Winchester- _Her weapon is a giant chained ball mace affectionately called, _Bunny Basher._

**WINR**

_Winchester Charming- _Bonderbaxe like Professor Port. He calls his weapon _Charming._

_Irin Seawich- _His weapon is a trident that can fire bullets through the three pronged tips. He affectionately calls his weapon _Ariel._

_Forest Nightingale- _His weapon is a green chained whip and a large tan shield. His shield can transform into a bazooka. His whip is named _Leaf Lasher, _his shield is _Lily Pad._

_Reaper Longhair- _His weapon is a pair of sickles and chains that can combine into a long axe chain. The sickle and chains are called _Strands_ while the ax is called _Braid._

This page will update periodically.


	6. Shining Beacon

Chapter 1:

Shining Beacon

_** Legends. The exploits of heroes that have survived through time, usually retold through book or mouth. Everyone knows what a legend is and some people are even referred to as a Legend. None more so than the Legendary Teams RWBY, JNPR, and in some cases even CRDL. Even now people tell of their fights, triumphs and losses. Their legacy is hoped to be led on by their offspring but with such big shoes to fill how will the next generation hope to forge their own path if they can not follow their parents example?**_

Watching the clouds float passed, a young woman gasped lightly when she saw the bird join the aircraft in gliding through the air. "The view from Vale is nothing like this." A voice said from behind her. The young woman looked back and grinned at her older sister, a young woman with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. The young woman's sister was a head taller than her and wore a short blue jeans skirt with random tears in it, a tight yellow crop top under a golden breast plate with golden shoulder pads, a gold head circlet, white stockings, and golden boots.

The young woman herself had long wild blonde hair and emerald eyes. She wore long blue jeans with random tears in them, a tight yellow shirt with an emblem on it, a golden breast plate with yellow shoulder pads that was attached to a black hoodie, and golden boots that her jeans where tucked into. Thick black framed glasses framed her face and she gave he sister a goofy grin.

"Mother and father never told me that it would be like this." She said in an excited voice. Her sister smiled lightly before moving forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You're just lucky mom and dad are letting you go! I take it that they are worried about you? I guess it's a good thing that I took a year off before applying. This year will prove to be exciting." Her older sister said. The golden hair woman blushed before looking away and sheepishly grinning.

"Yeah they think it's a good idea that we're entering together." She said sheepishly before looking around in excitement as the aircraft zoomed towards Beacon Academy. Students milled about and spoke to each other while two teachers spoke off to the corner. The young woman began to bounce in place and her sister chuckled lightly before giving her a noogie. "Try to calm down." She said before taking a seat and sighing softly.

"What's wrong Sylvia?" The young woman asked, taking a seat and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing...just a little motion sick Sophia." Sylvia said softly before looking a bit green and shifting in her seat. Sophia winced and gently patted her back before gasping when she looked out of the window. The aircraft was beginning to arrive at Beacon and she bit her lip in excitement.

"HURK!" A voice cried to the side of her, causing her to turn and watch as a posh looking boy stumbled over to a trash can and began to vomit. Sophia winced then looked to Sylvia, who was holding her mouth and looking frantic.

"Oh shit! Hold it in!" Sophia cried, pulling her sister up and pushing her towards another trash can. As he sister emptied the contents of her stomach into the trash can, she winced and patted her back, sighing softly. "You've beaten all of my bullies, every grimm in the training simulations at Signal but a little aircraft ride?" She mumbled before the aircraft stopped moving and a hologram appeared off to the side.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon Academy." Said the figure, a woman with white hair and icy blue eyes. Her hair was let long and she wore a glacier white suit, blood red tie and she had a side arm cape. "My name is Weiss Schnee. I am one of your professors as well as your Co-Headmistress. You are among a privileged few who have been given the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing a new era of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses everywhere it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage and bravery that is need to do this. Now it is our turn to help you protect our world. We will be meeting in the grand auditorium in an hour. I will see you there." She said, a gentle smile appearing on her face before she disappeared and the doors to the aircraft opened. Sylvia stumbled out and Sophia shuffled out after her, staring at the towering building that would be her new home for th next four years.

"This is so exciting!" She squealed spinning around and grabbing her sister in a tight embrace.

"Ugh...please don't spin me." Sylvia whimpered. Sophia moved back quickly and grinned sheepishly before spinning around and bouncing in place. Sylvia chuckled tiredly before looking off to the side and discreetly slipping away when she noticed some of her friends.

"Hey sis where...did you go?" Sophia whispered when she turned and found herself alone. Sighing softly, she located a bench and walked over to it then sat down slowly, leaning back and watching as the clouds slowly passed. "What now?" She whispered, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Excuse me." A voice said causing her to open her eyes and look up into light blue orbs. Sophia sat up and blinked at the girl in front of her. She was tall with long reddish black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. Sophia quickly stood and watched as the other girl took a step back. She wore a black suit with a red snowflake imprinted on the left breast pocket and a red cloak with a white fur inner lining.

"Um. Hello I'm Sophia." She said nervously. The other girl smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Crescent. I think you were sitting on my dust cases." She said. Sophia blinked then giggled weakly before grabbing two thick red cases and handing them to her. Crescent gave her a small smile before taking the case and waving to her. "Thank you. I must be going." She said. Sophia waved at her weakly then sighed, turning and crashing into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Snarled another feminine voice. Looking up, Sophia gulped when she came faced to face with an angry pair of silvery eyes. She quickly moved back, biting her lip when she took a closer look at the irritated woman. Across her face was a large scar and her hair was a snow white, pulled into a high ponytail.

"I'm sorry!" Sophia cried.

"You better be!" Growled out the other woman before she moved around her and grabbed a thick white case before stomping off, her white cape bellowing out from behind her. Sighing heavily, Sophia looked down before she heard a soft chuckle.

"She's all bark and no bite. Don't be too sad." A voice said. Sophia looked back and watched as a laid back looking cat fanus walked over.

"I'm Orion." She said, extending her hand out.

"Sophia." She said taking the offered limb and shaking it. Orion grinned and pulled her forward before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her off in a random direction.

"Nice to meet you. Let's walk and talk." She said. Sophia smiled and the two began to walk, talking about everything and nothing at all.

Soon both of them were entering the grand auditorium and Sophia was giggling about something. "So my dad tells me that all the guys and girls goes for is confidence. I'm trying..." She said weakly, rubbing the back of her head while shooting a sheepish look towards that white haired girl, who was talking to Crescent. Orion gave her a look then sighed heavily.

"Just keep trying. You can count me as a friend. I've gotta go. My cousin's calling." She said before running off and disappearing in the crowd. Sophia sighed heavily then jumped when someone patted her back. She quickly spun around and glared at her older sister hatefully.

"Where the hell were you?!" She hissed but was hushed by her sister as the lights dimmed. Turning, they watched as a spotlight hit the stage and the two headmistresses walked on stage. The second headmistress was a tall woman with short red tinted black hair and a single silver eye. The right side of her face was covered by a leather eye patch and she wore a red tinted black suit and red cloak. The second woman took the mic and smiled happily out at the crowd.

"Hello and welcome students. I am Ruby Rose-Schnee. I am co-headmistress along with my wife and hope you all are ready to prove yourselves during tomorrow's initiation. I look around and see bright faces filled with bravery, courage and strong will, but I also see fear, cowardice and more unsavory aspects." She said, her smile fading into a harsh frown. "This will be no cake walk. The strong will thrive as will the smart. If you don't think you are up for the challenge back out now. Other than that be ready for initiation tomorrow. That is all." She said before moving back then turning and leaving, her wife following after her.

"Well that was...a thing." Sophia said softly, watching as the students began to talk to each other in low whispers.

* * *

As the day faded into night, Sophia found herself dressed in her simple pajamas of gold pin stripped pajamas and laid out on a sleeping bag. She looked around the room and watched as the other students milled about and excitedly spoke to one another then looked back at the ceiling. "Hello baby sister." Sylvia said as she took a seat and claimed the sleeping bag that was next to her. Sophia rolled over and sighed heavily into her arm, watching as Sylvia pulled her hair back and twisted it into a knot. It would have made her look more attractive if she wasn't wearing golden feetie pajamas.

"Hey big sis...what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" She said nervously.

"We get a team." Her sister said simply before laying back. Sophia sighed heavily before looking around and finding Crescent talking to the white haired girl from earlier. The girl was dressed in a short white night gown and wiping down a rapier that was attached to a rifle of some kind. Crescent was dressed in a short red night gown and giggling at something Orion told her, since she was seated near them. Orion wore black short shorts and a black tank top. Her tail was slowly moving behind her and she made a face at Crescent, who fell into a fit of giggles.

"Well look who's here." A voice piped up from above her. She rolled onto her back before gasping and sitting up quickly.

"Valkyrie!" She squealed happily, jumping up and hugging her best friend. Valkyrie was a medium sized woman with long black hair that was braided down her back and contained an orange streak that fell over her bright blue eyes. They slowly pulled away from each other and grinned widely.

"Sorry I'm late. Father and mommy thought it would be okay if we arrived two hours after the ship left. I'm surprised your parents let you come to school Sophia." She said calmly, hugging Sylvia when she bounced up.

"They think it'll build character but never mind that. I'm just glad you're here." Sophia said starting out sheepish before ending in a squeal. Valkyrie gave her a small smile and the three took a seat, talking until Headmistress Schnee called lights out.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys first chapter up whoot whoot! Okay well the first few chapters will closely follow the actual episodes of RWBY when it hits Forever Falls you will really start seeing a difference and the real plot will begin to be seen. Chapter 3 will contain a poll, just a heads up. Oh and the design of the older RWBY team is Funblades. If you have no clue who that is just look it up on deviantart. It's an awesome design.**_


	7. First Steps Into the Emerald Forest

Chapter 2:

First Steps Into the Emerald Forest

The next morning began bright and early with the first year students scrambling to get their weapons and clothes into order. "Ugh! Where are my glasses!?" Cried Sophia. Sylvia was attempting to pull on her shirt and boots at the same time while Sophia crawled around the ground, her eyes shut as she patted the ground. Her hair was extra wild but she was dressed and her weapons were tightly strapped onto her body.

"Found them!" Valkyrie said as she helped Sylvia pull her shirt down and quickly helped Sophia stand before placing the thick glasses in Sophia's hands. Sophia put them on and they flashed slightly before she opened her eyes. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and she shook her head before helping her sister with her armor.

"Go grab your weapons Sylvia." Sophia said, grinning when her sister nodded and rushed off.

"How?" Valkyrie asked, opening a locker and pulling out her weapon. Sophia shook her head before reaching into her own locker and pulling out a long bident. While she strapped it to her back, she looked around before leaning towards Valkyrie.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. I'm here. I can fight. Let's get over it." She said before pulling out a brush and running it through her hair a few times. When she finished that task, she tossed the brush into her locker then slammed the door. Valkyrie nodded and finished rolling up the sleeves to her long jacket.

"Okay. I feel like we should have some kind of call so we know it's each other. How about a sloth?" Valkyrie asked as they walked down the rows of lockers.

"Um...I don't think sloth's make sounds." Sophia said as they walked to the front door.

Meanwhile, two twins were three rows down talking about the initiation. "So I was thinking we would be on the same team." Crescent said, looking at her sister nervously.

"I don't know Cres...I was thinking you could try to make some friends." Her sister said as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Crescent stopped and glared at he sister, putting her hands on her hips.

"My dear sister are you saying you hope we don't end up together?" She said, her eyes narrowing when her sister slammed her locker close and put her weapon on her waist.

"I'm not saying that." She said, scowling as Sylvia stumbled past, groaning as she looked for her weapons.

"I can't believe I lost my weapons! Why did I put them in a different locker!?" Sylvia cried, stumbling past them and hanging her head.

"Just don't end up with her." Her sister grumbled before turning and grinning at Orion. Orion was fixing her clothes and looked back, smirking in her direction.

"I feel pity for who ever ends up with her." She said before fixing her collar once again and pulling on her gauntlets. Crescent sighed heavily before pulling out a large collapsible scythe and attaching it to her waist.

"She doesn't seem that bad. I hear she scored tops at Signal." She said before slamming her own locker.

"She's a year older than us, why did she wait to come to Beacon?" Her sister asked, pulling on her white cloak and Crescent shrugged.

"I heard her sister was sick or something and she was taking care of her. I guess that was just a rumor. Let's get going guys." She said as they finished. The other two nodded and the three began to walk out.

* * *

Soon all the new entrees were standing on a cliff side. Their were sixteen hopefuls in all and Sophia happily bounced in place. Headmistress Rose-Schnee and Schnee were standing off to the side and talking in low whispers. After a few more minutes of hushed conversation, they nodded and looked to the students. "As you have heard you will be entering the Emerald Forest and looking for a relic that is located at the center of the forest withing some temple ruins. I know you have heard rumors of team which is correct. With that being said the first person you lay eyes on in the forest will be your partner for the rest of your stay at Beacon." Said Headmistress Rose-Schnee. Several members of the assembled winced at this and Headmistress Schnee took over.

"You will be launched into the Emerald Forest and using your landing strategy when appropriate. After collecting your relic head north and to the other cliff side of the Emerald Forest. If you don't need to fight please avoid it. If you are injured before collecting your relic you can always try again next year." She said before moving back. Suddenly the further most student was launched and Sylvia hesitantly raised her hand.

"Um...did we get parachutes?" She asked. Both women shook their heads as one by one the students were launched. "So where will we land?" She asked.

"On your feet." Headmistress Schnee said with a scowl on her face. Sylvia gulped before turning and watching as Sophia pulled on some goggles and gave her a thumbs up. Sylvia recoperated the effort and watched in dread as Sophia was launched before her own pad tossed her into the air.

"Nice joke Weiss!" Headmistress Rose-Schnee said, giggling.

"That wasn't a joke." She grumbled in a dead panned voice. Headmistress Rose-Schnee blinked then turned and watched as Sylvia flipped through the air, screaming.

"Kind of weird how the kid who looks the most like Jaune is more like Pyrrha." She lamented said.

"I don't want either with either of our daughters." Headmistress Schnee said in annoyance. Headmistress Rose-Schnee giggled then looked back as two figures slowly walked out of the surrounding trees of the cliff side they were on.

"Hey guys! Wanna watch the show?" Headmistres Rose-Schnee said excitedly. One of the figures nodded excitedly while the other gave her a curt nod. Headmistress Rose-Schnee pulled out a large scroll and opened it up, turning it into a giant screen. The four adults took a seat and watched as the chaos unfolded in the forest.

* * *

As the wind hit her face, Sophia giggled in excitement and pulled out her sheath, transformed it into a shield then held it out in front of her as she headed towards a large tree. She broke through it and fell into a roll, pulled out of her sword and dug it into the side of a tree. She spun around it and soon came to the ground, landing in a low crouch. She looked up and winced as she saw her sister flippping through the air before a long spear caught her shirt and hit a tree. "Thank you!" Sylvia cried. Sophia was going to run over but a boy landed on the tree branch her sister was stuck to and pulled her down.

"Aw. Looks like I'll have to find a new partner." She mumbled before turning and running. Meanwhile, Sylvia looked around nervously and smiled awkwardly at the grinning boy.

"Hello. I'm Sylvia." She said, extending her hand out.

"I'm Karma! I'm combat ready!" He said enthusiastically, his green eyes bright with excitement and his orangey red hair was shaggy around his face. Sylvia took a moment to examine him and nodded to herself. He wore long black pants that had green stripes going down the sides, a grey button up with an emerald colored collar, a black backpack, and black boots. Around his neck was a black choker that was held close with a clock gear broach.

"Well we should look for the relic temple right?" She said with a smile. He nodded and together they both jumped from the tree, landing in a low crouch.

Above them, Orion flipped through the sky, humming a happy tune as she punched her way through several trees. She landed and rolled smirking to herself as she stood slowly. "Nailed it." She said smugly before standing and dusting off her arms. She pulled on a pair of aviator glasses as she began to run and looked around. "Aria? Crescent? Sophia?" She called, trying to get a response from someone. She sighed heavily when she heard nothing but the call of birds then paused when she heard a twig snap and spun around, barely moving her chest back. She allowed herself to fall and rolled back, scrambling to her feet. Behind her was a large Ursa and she smirked. "Wanna dance?" She said with a smile on her face as she circled the beast. The Ursa growled in anger and ran forward.

She jumped over it and landed on it's back, pulling her fist back before slamming it down on it's head. The beast roared in pain and collapsed, sliding as she jumped off and cracked her knuckles. "Wow I didn't even have to use my gauntlets." She said smugly. Suddenly an icy feeling ran up her spine and she spun around, her ears flattening against her skull as she hissed.

Their was a large Beowolf behind her, chewing on her tail. "You son of a bitch!" She hissed, her normally lilac eyes flashing red. She yanked her tail from it's mouth and activated her gauntlets before moving forward and slamming her fist into it's mouth. The Beowolf flew back and through several trees before laying deathly still. It slowly pushed itself up and was about to howl but she launched herself forward and punched it in the throat, activating the claw feature on her gauntlets and literately tearing it's throat apart. The beast stumbled slightly in fear, it's red eyes flickering as blood ran down and soaked the earth. She kicked it in the chest and move to attack before realizing two more Beowolves ran out of the forest and surrounded her. "Want some of this?!" She yelled, a hiss coming out in her voice. Suddenly she heard an unusual sound above her head and looked up as someone fell from the sky. She moved back and stared at Valkyrie, who was smirking behind her high collar.

"Let's take these beasts out." She said calmly. Orion blinked then grinned before pressing her back to Valkyrie's.

"I could handle them myself but...partner's work together." She said with a smirk. Valkyrie nodded and they rushed forward to attack.

Off in another part of the forest, Crescent stumbled through the large over brush, sighing heavily as she looked for her sister. "Aria? ARIA!" She called, sighing sadly when she only heard the echo of her voice. "Well this sucks." She grumbled. She kicked a rock ahead of her and sighed even heavier as she looked for her sister. "ARIA!" She yelled, stopping when she heard the sound of fighting. She pulled out her weapon and rushed forward, stumbling upon a clearing where a young man was fighting four small Nevermores. She frowned lightly before rushing forward and shooting one in the mask, somehow managing to get a bullet through an eye hole. The boy turned and grinned widely as she rushed forward, swinging the scythe around and chopping another Nevermore in half.

"Thanks." He said as he ran past her and spun his boa staff around, slamming it down on one of the Nevermores. It squawked in pain and he moved back, pressed a button on his staff and tossed it into the air. It broke apart into three different shotguns and he caught two, a tail coming out from behind him and catching the last one. He winked at her and she smirked, transforming her weapon into a rifle. They rolled away from each other and she fired a shot at the Nevermore, snapping when it impacted. The bullet suddenly exploded into dust and he fired, causing a miniature explosion that tossed them both back.

"Well that was fun." She said after a moment, slowly standing and dusting herself off.

"Yeah! I'm Aero." Said the boy as he jumped to his feet and reconnected his staff together.

"Crescent." She said, putting her weapon back on her waist and extending her hand. He took it and shook it before nodding towards the forest.

"Let's get going shall we?" He asked, getting a grin from her and a nod.

Back with Sophia, she rushed through the forest, stopping and panting heavily when she reached another clearing. "Damn it! I can't find someone. Please lord let someone walk out of that forest right now!" She cried, blinking in shock as the white haired girl from earlier walked out, looking disgruntled. "U-Um...okay...I need money now." Sophia said, looking up and pouting when nothing happened.

"Damn it..." She heard, causing her to look down. The girl had turned and walked back into the forest. Sophia frowned before hanging her head. "We were supposed to be partners." She whispered sadly. She slowly trudged forward after the girl and as she walked through the thick brush something crashed into her and tossed her back into the clearing. She groaned lightly and looked down at the irritated woman that was laying on her. "Ummmmmm."

"Shut up. As much as I hate this we're partners now." The woman hissed.

"I'm Sophia." Sophia said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Aria." She said before getting up and glaring back at the forest. Sophia quickly stood and pulled out her weapons, which Aria did the same. They waited for a minute before a large Deathstalker crashed into the clearing. Both girls eyes widened and Sophia grabbed Aria's arm.

"No fighting! Run!" She cried, pulling her along as it ran after them.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late post but I did post it on Monday. How do you like this? Oh yeah please review if you can! Remember their will be a poll soon.**_


	8. Of Players and Pieces

Chapter 3:

Of Player and Pieces

"Think this is the place?" A young woman asked as she walked out of the forest.

"Seems like it." Her partner said. The two slowly made their way over to a rock circle and looked around. As they drew closer, they noticed eight altars and looked closely at them, frowning when they saw two white knight figurines, two castle figurines, two black knight figurines, and two black castle figurines.

"So we take a figurine?" Asked the taller of the two. She had long black hair that was mostly pulled out of her face and bright red eyes. She wore long black slacks, black boots, a blue button up under a black vest, black bow tie and black gloves. She had a large bazooka strapped to her back and looked to her partner, who nodded.

"I think so." Her partner said as she pushed her round spectacles up her nose. She had short orange hair that was mostly hidden under a tan bowler hat and black eyes. She wore a black skirt over orange stockings, black heeled boots, an orange button up under a black vest and a white trench coat. She looked to her partner and smirked lightly. "Want a black knight?" She asked as she walked over.

"Sure whatever mini wick." Said her partner as she took a seat on a large rock. The other girl scowled before sighing softly.

"Whatever Kingsley." She grumbled as she stowed the figurine in the inner pocket of her trench coat. Kingsley smirked before looking up when she heard a yell.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as she stood up quickly. Her partner quickly ran over and they watched as the trees began to shake.

"That's not good." Her partner mumbled, both of them pulling out their weapons. Suddenly the trees were thrown from the ground and a large Major Major Ursa, twice the size of a normal Major Ursa, stumbled out of the forest then collapsed dead.

"Aw...it's dead." Mumbled a disheartened Valkyrie before she jumped off of it's back and strutted forward. Orion jogged out and released a huff before running over to the excited yet outwardly calm girl. "Oh! We're knights of the castle! We're knights of the castle!" Valkyrie sang as she grabbed a white knight.

"Val!" Orion yelled before collapsing and panting. Kingsley and her partner blinked in shock before slowly putting their weapons away.

"Did she just ride in on an Major Major Ursa?" Kingsley asked. Suddenly a red suited girl fell out of the sky and wheezed in agony as she smacked into the ground face first. Kingsley and her partner stumbled back in shock as the girl rolled over and slowly pushed herself up.

"AERO JUMP!" She yelled to her partner, who released the Nevermore he was clinging too and landed at her side in a low crouch.

"Well that was fun Crescent." He said with a wide grin on his face. Kingsley and her partner looked up as a large Nevermore circled above them and blinked again.

"Did they just ride a Nevermore here?" Kingsley mumbled in confusion. A roar came from the forest and they turned, watching as Aria and Sophia ran out of the forest with a Deathstalker right behind them.

"Gang way." Sophia cried in terror while Aria sped ahead of her.

"Enter the next grimm." Grumbled Kingsley's Partner as she rubbed her face. Sophia suddenly smack from behind and tossed towards a tree but something crashed into her and knocked her into a roll.

"Partner!" Cried Karma as he rushed out of the woods and over to Sophia and Sylvia.

"I'm okay!" Sylvia said as she slowly stood. Aria rushed over and yanked them up while yelling, "No time! Get your relic and lets go!" She yelled. Suddenly two girls burst out of the woods and full tilt towards them with a pack of Beowolves chasing them. The faster of the two had two wolf ears perched on her red haired head and wide yellow eyes. She wore black pants, a purple button up that was open and showing off a purple brassiere, black boots, a purple cloak with a high collar that covered her mouth, black gloves and a purple headband around her forehead. Strapped to her waist were two katannas and she spun around, pulling one off her waist and turning it into a shot gun.

"Get the relic!" She yelled, firing at the pack. From behind her, a rabbit fanus sped up, her dark brown hair waving in the wind behind her. Her dark brown eyes were pin pricks of fear and she stumbled to a stop when she saw the Deathstalker and Nevermore.

"Oh dear god!" She cried, causing her partner to loose her focus and take a hit to the chest, which tossed her through the air. She hit the ground and rolled, groaning when her body stopped right next to her partner. She wheezed slightly while the rabbit fanus helped her up. "Don't worry Nellie!" Cried the rabbit fanus before they were forced to move as the pack ran at them.

"What the hell is going on?! Kingsley roared, causing Orion and Valkyrie to look at her.

"Sorry. We're just as confused as you are." Grumbled Orion as she scratched one of her ears.

"I'm Ispen." Said Kingsely partner, extending her hand for Valkyrie to take, which she did.

"Valkyrie. This is Orion." She said, pointing to her partner.

"This is Kingsely." Said Ispen.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and everyone stopped, even the grimm, and watched as the trees off to the left of them exploded, showing a large dragon grimm. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Orion yelled, her tail puffing up as the others stared in shock and building horror. Two teams of boys jumped off of the grimm before running over at full speed.

"Grab a relic and run! Run like a bitch!" Yelled the leader, the posh boy who had vomited the day before on the aircraft. The teens nodded and Aria rushed up, grabbing a white knight while Sylvia grabbed a white castle. Aero grabbed a white castle while Nellie grabbed a black knight. The boys grabbed the black castles and the teens ran north, with the Beowolf pack, Deathstalker, Nevermore, and dragon grimm chasing them.

"What do we do?!" Cried Crescent as the Nevermore flew overhead and landed in front of them. Causing them to stop and the other grimms to catch up.

"We have to fight!" Yelled Aria, who fired a blast of pure ice at the bird. The bird grimm screeched in anger and pain, causing the groups to flinch.

"Pair up by figurine!" Yelled Sophia, running over to Aria while the other nodded and quickly formed four groups, each focusing on a grimm before rushing forward to engage them.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys here we go! The Poll I was talking about! Instead of writing a horrible mesh of back and forth fighting their will be four chapters dedicated to the four main teams! Now just choose who you want! **_

_**White Knight?**_

_**White Castle?**_

_**Black Knight?**_

**_Black Castle?_**

**_Leave a review or P.M. me. Most votes by Monday will be the first then keep voting for the next and the next._**


	9. It's Time To SOAR

Chapter 4

It's Time to SOAR!

Frowning in anger, Sophia watched as the large grimm dragon stood at attention and watched them warily. "We need to take this thing out!" She growled.

"No duh genius!" Aria snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that." Valkyrie said, a glare on her face. Aria shot her a look and was about to say something but Orion moved between them.

"Hey as fun as it is to argue, their's a freaking dragon after us!" She hissed, activating _Beauty and Beast_. The others snapped into action, pulling out their weapons and glaring at the beast. For a tense second, no one moved but as the dragon roared they ran at it, each with their weapons raised. The dragon used it's over sized claws to swipe at them but they rolled out of the way and began to fire bullets and dust at it. It roared in anger and pain then spun and used it's tail to smack Orion and Valkyrie away. Sophia ran up while it completed it's spin and jumped onto it, going mostly ignored by the beast as it attempted to attack Aria. Aria preformed three perfect back flips out of the beast's range before drawing a series of glyphs and creating a large lion. Though it was half the size of the beast, it still attacked with inferiority and anger, tearing into one of the dragon's arms.

The dragon roared in rage and attempted to grab the glyph lion but a shot of fire from Aria caused it to growl and attempt to grab her. She rolled away and continued firing while Orion ran forward, her body beginning to create after images that solidified into clones. The clones latched onto the dragon and began exploding, causing the dragon to roar in confusion and pain, stumbling off to the side. A white glow surrounded Valkyrie as she ran forward and she slammed her fist into the dragon's arm causing it to snap. "Oh shit!" Orion said in shock as the dragon screeched in agony and attempted to move away. Meanwhile, Sophia delivered several quick but efficient stabs to the back of the dragon, right between it's plated armor. The dragon attempted to grab her but she was quick and easily moved around each attempt. She dug _Rising Arc_ under the dragon's mask and into the monster's head then yelped as she was grabbed and thrown off. Aria quickly created a cloud of glyph bird, which caught her and lowered her slowly to the ground.

"Careful." She hissed before beginning to create another glyph.

"This is going nowhere." Growled Orion as more of her clones exploded and Valkyrie broke one of the dragon's legs.

"Actually...I think we're doing pretty well...all things considering." Sophia said as she caught her breathe.

"I have a trump card. Buy me time and I can take it down." Aria said. Sophia looked to her before nodding.

"Let's buy Aria time guys! Don't waste all your energy on those clones Orion! Valkyrie! Ground the basturd!" She yelled, running forward to attack. The two nodded before running along with her to attack. The dragon roared toward the sky before flinging it's head forward and sending a large fireball at Valkyrie. She stumbled to a stop in shock but Sophia appeared in a gust of wind, which knocked her back. Sophia lifted _Joan_ and the fireball hit it, causing her to slide slightly before she deflected it right back.

The dragon roar in pain as the fireball slammed into it's mouth and Sophia hissed, grabbing her now limp arm in pain. Valkyrie quickly stood and looked at her in worry, walking over. "Are you okay?" She asked, her hand colored with her white aura.

"I think my arm is broke." She said through gritted teeth. Valkyrie was about to place her hand on Sophia's arm when Aria did so, the forming glyph slowly pulsing in front of her as she paused it.

"Go help Orion. I have this." She said softly before moving her hand to Sophia's shoulder. "Through life their is injury and through death their is finality. I use my aura to heal you and hope that you may do the same for me. What say you?" She said, looking to Sophia who blinked in shock, both of their auras flaring.

"I-I accept." She said, flinching when Aria's aura blinded them for a minute then disappeared. Aria collapsed to her knees while the glyph flickered and Sophia kneeled next to her, placing gentle hand on her shoulder. "Through life their is exhaustion and through death their is rest. I impart part of my aura to you in hopes that you will do the same. What say you?" She asked.

"I accept." Aria said in a strained voice. Sophia's aura flashed brightly before it faded and Aria stood, the glyph glowing more brightly. "Go help Orion and that weird girl." Aria said, a light blush on her cheeks as she dusted herself off.

"Her name's Valkyrie." Sophia said but ran towards the dragon and turned _Joan_ into a shot gun, firing several times.

"Whatever." Aria grumbled while concentrating on the glyph. Valkyrie and Orion rained punches and kicks onto the dragon, effectively grounding it by tearing it's wings apart. The dragon grew angrier and puffed up, causing them to frown and move back.

"What's going on?" Orion said, watching as they shook their heads. Suddenly the dragon exploded and they were thrown back violently.

"Shit!" Aria snarled, the glyph almost going out as she was thrown into a large rock. She she managed to keep it going as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Valkyrie asked, looking to the other's nervously who were picking themselves up.

"It separated." Sophia said as she gazed at the four smaller dragons that had appeared from the carcass of the bigger one. "Crap change of plan! Orion! I have confidence you can handle two at once, Valkyrie try to ground them all and I'll keep Aria safe. Aria hurry up that glyph we're counting on you!" Sophia yelled. They nodded and Orion activated the claws of her _Beauty and Beast _before bouncing to her feet.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Orion murmured, her eyes flashing red as she ran forward. Valkyrie followed after her when she scrambled to her feet, her hands glowing as she activated her semblance. Orion did the same and soon a small army of her clones closed in on the dragon grimms, the grimms backing away nervously. The Orions suddenly began exploding as soon as they got close and the dragons roared in panic, flailing about which caused more of the Orions to explode. Valkyrie moved around each explosion and slammed her hands into the first dragon's wings, breaking them instantly. She moved to the next dragon while one broke away and ran straight towards Aria. Sophia jumped up and rolled forward before bringing the shield form of _Joan _up, blocking the grimms attack. As it stumbled back she thrusted _Rising Arc_ into it's throat and attempting to tear through it. The dragon flinched back but it only caused the tear to grow bigger, blood spilling from the large wound.

The dragon grabbed at it's throat but Sophia didn't relent, she moved forward and swung _Rising Arc_ violently, cutting it's head off. One of the other dragon's managed to get into the sky and Sophia pulled out a sling shot then pulled out a marble and fired at it. "What are you doing?" Aria asked then quieted when Sopia disappeared. Sophia reappeared above the dragon and grabbed onto it before chopping off one of it's wings in a single slash. The dragon screeched before beginning to spiral down and Sophia jumped, tossing a marble before her and disappearing. She landed not too far away from Aria, who nodded to her. "Glyphs ready! Valkyrie, Orion, move!" She yelled, watching as they flipped out of the way and she activated it. "Come out Kade!" She yelled.

Suddenly more glyphs began to appear, slowly creating a large dragon. The dragon roared in anger and charged, beginning to tear apart the remaining three. Orion and Valkyrie watched in awe as the glpyh dragon continued tearing into the grimm dragons and looked to Sophia, who was helping an unconscious Aria onto her back. "Well that was a thing." Orion said softly.

"No time to talk. Let's get out of here." Sophia said, getting twin nods and all together the three made their way to the cliffs.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for this being so late but now I can post all four teams kicking butt! Sorry for the repost as well. I kind of forgot to check the chapter for misspelled words and such. Oh review and the words that are italicized are the names of their weapons.**_


	10. PACKing It Away

Chapter 5

PACKing It Away

Watching as the Nevermore squwaked at them Sylvia frowned deeply. "We need to get past it!" She yelled to the team, who nodded.

"How? It's too far away. Everything that we try to hit it with could be easily dodged." Crescent said. Karma suddenly smirked before moving ahead of his team.

"Don't worry friends! I'm combat ready!" He yelled. His backpack slowly opened and slowly thin poles began to slide out until 20 were spinning behind him. He moved his arms out and the poles began to grow then sharpen at the end, creating 20 spears. He smirked and his eyes flashed slightly before her thrusted his left index finger forward, causing half of the spears to surge towards the Nevermore. The Nevermore tried to dodge but five of the spears embedded itself in it's left wing and forced it to land. The other five turned and pierced its right wing, disabling it's ability to fly. "Is that good friends?" He asked, grinning at their shocked looks.

"Well that's one way of grounding it." Sylvia said before grinning at him.

"Thanks Karma. Okay...um Crescent right? Aero?" She asked, watching as they nodded. "Okay I'm Sylvia. We need to take this thing out."

"What about Karma's spears? He has twenty of them!" Aero said, watching as the Nevermore charged. They all rolled out of the way and Sylvia shook her head.

"Nevermore's get smarter with the more damage they take. This thing can't use it's wings. It's going to be very had to beat." She said.

"At leaast we don't have the dragon." Crescent grumbled before activating her rifle/scythe, _Dusty Rose,_ and firing off her dust rounds. The Nevermore screeched and attempted to attack but each time it tried to get close the dust would explode or freeze part of it's body. Aero frowned and turned his staff, _Power Pole,_ into three shot guns, helping Crescent keep it at bay.

"What do we do?" Asked Karma as he used his hands to get the remaining ten spears to circle the creature. The Nevermore used it's injured wings to take eight of the ten spears out of the sky before Karma pulled back the last two and caught them in each hand. Sylvia remained silent as she pulled her sheath, _Apollo,_ off of her waist and transformed it into a shield. She pulled the large shot gun, affectionately named _Artemis,_ off of her back and pressed a button, turning it into a bident.

"We need to take it out the old fashioned way." She said with a small smile, running forward to attack with Karma on her heels. Crescent quickly transfomed _Dusty Rose_ into a scythe and followed after them while Aero continued to fire at the bird grimm. As soon as they got close, Sylvia kneeled and Crescent ran up her back then jumped onto the Nevermore's chest, burying _Dusty Rose_ into it. The Nevermore screeched and Karma followed Crescent, burrying his spears into the Nevermore's chest. Sylvia stood and launched _Artemis_ at it, skewering it's beak and traping it shut.

She pulled out a sword, _Zeus,_ from _Apollo_ and ran forward, dodging the Nevermore's frantic pecks. The Nevermore began to thrash around as Crescent and Karma began to climb and Sylvia cut deep into it's unprotected stomach. Aero fired at the wounds that Sylvia created while Crescent and Karma reached the top of the beast's head. They began to attack but had no effect because of the grimm's mask, so they looked at one anothe in desperation. "We're getting nowhere!" Crescent growled as her attack was easily deflected.

"Don't frett friend. We will be victorious!" Karma said with a large smile on his face. Crescent was about to glare at him but seeing his smiling face caused her to sigh before giving him a small grin.

"Yeah. We got this!" She cheered before beginning to frantically attack anew. Meanwhile Sylvia was forced to dance around the maniac pecks of the panicking and flailing Nevermore. Sylvia quickly looked around before looking back at Aero.

"We need to knock it over! Crescent! Karma get down! We need to knock it over!" She yelled flipping away as the Nevermore attempted to claw into her with it's talons. Karma and Crescent quickly jumped from the Nevermore and landed in a low crouch before running over to where Aero and Sylvia were.

"What's up?" Crescent asked, watching as the Nevermore eyed them in anger but refused to move.

"We need to knock it over. When it hits the ground we can attack it's throat. It won't have a chance to get up." Sylvia said. They looked nervous but nodded and Aero smirked suddenly.

"I think I can get it down. Follow behind me!" He yelled, sprinting towards the monster. The others looked towards one another but followed him and as they got closer the Nevermore screeched to the heavens. Aero smirked before reforming _Power Pole_ and slamming it into the ground, creating an orange soundwave was knocked the grimm onto it's back.

"NOW!" Sylvia yelled before kneeling and allowing Crescent and Karma to run up her back and jump into the air. Sylvia rolled back and both airborn teens used the fire power of thier weapons to get them higher. When they were above it's neck they turned and streaked downward, cutting deep and severing it's head off. Both teens moved out of the gaping wound and walked over, giving her a thumbs up. Sylvia winced as they looked down at themselve and shivered a the blood that covered them. "We can get cleaned up later! Get your pears Karma and let's go!" She cheered. The others grinned at her and Karma summoned his spears before the four of them took off running towards the cliffs.


	11. Kingsley Is Our KING

Chapter 6

Kingsely is our KING

Growling lightly, Kingsley glared at the Deathstalker as it shifted from side to side, it's claws snapping. "Well, what are we going to do?" Said the nervous rabbit fanus.

"We can't just stand here. We attack." Said Nellie, the wolf fanus.

"Excellent idea. So are you going to get close enough for it to tear you to shredds?" Ispen asked. Nellie growled at her before Kingsley placed a hand on Nellie's shoulder.

"Look we can fight later. We need to kill this thing. The tail is it's real dangerous point. Cut off the stinger and we'll cover you." She said, looking at Nellie, who nodded. Ispen gave her a look but Kingsely shook her head to keep her quiet. They pulled out thier weapons and rushed forward, rolling to the side when the Deathstalker's stinger surged towards them. Kingsley quickly slammed her bat, named _Big Boom,_ down on the stinger and trapped it to the ground while Nellie pulled out one of her katannas, _Big,_ and cut it off. The Deathstalker hissed and snarled, attempting to grab them but they moved away from it's giant claws. Ispen pressed a button on her cane,_ Sure Shot,_ and smirked when a blast came from the end and launched her into the air.

"Extend!" She yelled. _Sure Shot_ suddenly extended out and slammed into the center of the Deathstalker's back which caused it's legs to give out under it. "Collapse!" She called, flipping forward as _Sure Shot_ shrunk. She landed in a low crouch behind the Deathstalker then yelped when it's tail came around and smacked her in the side. She flew to the left and into a tree, groaning when she hit it and slid down. "Ow." She grumbled, watching as it turned and headed straight towards her, it's claws snapping seveal times. Right as it lifted it's claw to grab her a large spiked mace ball hit it and knocked it onto it's back. Ispen looked up and gaped as the rabbit fanus pulled back on the chain the spiked ball was connected to and spun it over her head. Nellie quickly ran over and helped her up before tugging her away from the beast.

Kingsely pressed a button on _Big Boom_ and kneeled as it turned into a bazooka. She fired a rocket and pressed a button, watching as it separated and five smaller ones hit the downed Deathstalker. The beast hissed in distress and Nellie ran forward, jumped up into the air and brought _Big_ down into it's chest. She tried to cut deep into it but the Deathstalker hissed in anger and ran it's claw down it's chest, knocking her off. She rolled to the side and the rabbit fanus slammed the spiked mace, _Bunny Basher,_ down on it's chest. The beast hissed louder before rolling over and charging Kingsely. Kingsely quickly pressed a button and flipped sideways, before slamming _Big Boom_ into the Deathstalker's masked head. The Deathstalker stumbled off to the side in surprise and Ispen quickly extended _Sure Shot_.

"Extend!" She yelled, knocking the Deathstalker over again. Nellie pulled out her second sword, _Pale,_ and ran forward, digging it into the Deathstalker's stomach. Kingsely frowned before turning _Big Boom_ into a rocket launcher again.

"YO rabbit fanus!" She called as she fired several rockets at the Deathstalker to keep it down.

"G-Ginger..."

"Whatever. Help Nellie and Ispen cut that thing open! I'll keep it at bay!" Kingsely called. Ginger quickly ran over to Nellie, who was attempting to drag the blade down it's stomach. They both grabbed _Pale_ and tried to move while Ispen ran over and began to push on their backs. Kingsely fired at the Deathstalker a few more times before running over and helping them. The four of them slowly dragged _Pale_ up it's belly and through it's chest. The Deathstalker screeched before rolling over and stalking forward.

"Seriously!" Kingsley snarled before transforming _Big Boom_ into a bat again and running forward, slamming it into the Deathstalker's mask. The Deathstalker headbutted her into the air and she growled as she flipped out of control away from it. A chain wrapped around her right wrist and tugged her forward, causing her to straighten out in midair and she smirked grimly. She was pulled forward and landed right at Ginger's side before running hand through her hair. "Thanks." She said, keeping an eye on the Deathstalker that had begun to chase Nellie.

"None of this is working." Ispen growled as she ran over.

"We need to break through it's mask." Ginger said softly, watching as her partner was smacked toward them and hit the ground, sliding over.

"Hey Nellie." Kingsley grumbled before watching as the grimm turned to them and hissed.

"Ow." Nellie grumbled as she slowly stood, rubbing her head. "What now?" She asked, pulling out one of her sheaths, _Bad,_ and turning it into a shotgun. She began to fire and Kingsely frowned.

"I can break it if you guys launch me high enough. When the mask is broken then you guys can kill it." Kingsely said. They looked to her warily before nodding and she quickly pointed the top of _Big Boom_ to the ground and cuased a small explosion that launched her into the air. She smirked, flipping slightly before she felt a small explosion hit her feet, launching her higher. She quickly turned and fired into the air, launching her back down. As she spiraled down, closer to the Deathstalker something pushed her forward and faster to the beast. She flipped then brought _Big Boom_ into the air and smirked when something pushed into her and caused her move faster. "I hope your hungry!" She yelled as she slammed _Big Boom_ into it's head, breaking the mask.

The other three stared in shock before running forward and killing it with several quick stabs to the head. Kingsely slowly got up from the crater she had caused and grinned at them. "Well that was fun. Let's go girls!" She called. They nodded and the four took off towards the cliff side.


	12. We Are WINRs

Chapter 7:

We Are the WINRs

Turning and watching as the Beowolves surrounded them, the four young men frowned darkly. "We're going to be overwhelmed." Growled out the tallest male, his short brown hair was messy and his dark brown eyes were hard as he watched the pack growl.

"We need to move." Cried the shortest, his long blonde hair was falling out of it's intricate bun as he tried to keep all of the Beowolves in his line of sight. The other two looked to one another before frowning deeply. The Beowolves stopped and growled in the back of their throats, causing the men to pull out their weapons.

"Let's take them out!" Cried the tallest as he pulled out a large shotgun/axe combo named _Charming_. The others nodded before pulling their weapons close and watching as the Beowolves charged. "Irin, Forest, herd them towards me. Make sure none of them get away Reaper!" Yelled the man. They nodded and a red haired boy with sea green eyes moved around the charging Beowolves and used his trident, _Ariel,_ to knock them towards the man, Winchester. Winchester swung his axe around and cut through the first two Beowolves before turning and firing out of the end of his weapon. A Beowolf was thrown back and Forest, a shaven headed and blue eyed teen, knocked it towards Reaper with his shield, _Lily Pad_.

Reaper quickly rolled to the side before swinging his sickle and chain around, causing it to wrap around the grimm's neck. He pulled hard and snapped it's neck before pulling it free and flipping away from a grimms attack. The red haired boy, Irin, slammed the staff of _Ariel_ into one of the Beowolves then rolled away from the next, firing at the ground and launching himself into the air. Forest pulled out a whip, _Leaf Lash,_ and cracked it down on the Beowolves back, causing it to look at him. Right as it ran for him Winchester swung his weapon around and cut it in half before jmping away from an attacking Beowolf. He rolled to the side and bought _Charming_ up, blocking three jagged claws. "Hey help me!" He called. The other three ran over and Forest yanked one Beowolf away while Reaper wrapped the chain of _Strand_ around one's neck. Irin thrusted _Ariel_ into the grimms back before dragging it away while Reaper snapped the grimm's neck. Forest turned _Lily Pad_ into a gun and fired into the Beowolf's mouth repeatedly.

The grimm's head exploded and he turned, looking around for more wolves. Seeing none he helped Winchester up before being thrown towards a large rock stucture. While Forest went flying Winchester quickly pulled out _Charming_ to defend against the Alpha Beowolf. The Alpha was larger than your normal Beowolf and ten times as deadly. Usually an Alpha roamed with a Beta and Omega, which had just arrived and tackled Irin as well as Reape, who were barely able to flare up their auras to defend themselves. "Help!" Irin cried. Reaper ducked around the Omega then frowned lightly before realeasing his hair from it's bun and whipping it around using the long strands to bind the Beta.

"Hurry up!" He yelled, beginning to walk back while the Beta struggled, becoming more entangled in the thick strands of hair.

"Whoa..." Irin whispered, watching in awe along with the Omega as Reaper looped his hair into a high tree branch and hung the Beta above the ground.

"Kill it!" He yelled.

"O-On it!" Irin yelled, running froward and stabbinig through the thick strands of hair. Reaper flinched slightly as Irin fired into the Beta several times. The Beta struggled weakly before slowly slumping and sliding from the strands of his hair. The Beta hit the ground unmoving and Reaper pulled his long hair close cooing to it. "Whoa. Your hair is really long." Irin said in awe. Reaper looked up before blushing slightly and chuckling.

"It's part of my semblance. My aura causes the strands to act like steel cables." Reaper said before the Alpha slammed into his back. He squeaked as he was tossed into the air and Irin thrusted the spear into the Alpha's chest. Winchester rushed over and lopped the Alpha's head off and the three panted heavily. The Omega howled off to the side and they groaned, turning and frowning as the sleek Beowolf ran forward and tossed Winchester back. Reaper and Irin rolled away and Reaper quickly gathered up his hair, whining slightly. "My hair." He whispered. Irin chuckled breathlessly before defending Reaper with _Ariel's _staff.

Reaper and Irin moved back, watching as Winchester ran at the Omega with _Charming _high over his head. "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled, swinging it erratically. Reaper and Irin watched in shock then looked to each other in confusion.

"He's your partner." Reaper mumbled, causing Irin to sigh heavily before rushing foward to attack. Winchester knocked the Omega back and Irin thrusted _Ariel _forward, missing the large Beowolf that headed straight for Reaper, who rolled to the side and captured it in his hair.

"Whoa! Your hair!" Winchester said in awe. Reaper winced as the Omega stuggled violently and shot them a glare.

"A little help!" He yelled. The two teens jumped before running over and killing the Omega. When that was said and done Reaper gathered up his hair and stroked it, pouting slightly. "I'm gonna need a lot of shampoo." He grumbled before braiding it and tying it up in a matter of minutes.

"That's kind of scary." Irin mumbled while Winchester looked around.

"Where's...Forest...?" Winchester asked, slowly looking around.

"Over here!" Callled Forest, who was stuck to a rock wall. The three sighed heavily before running over to free him and head to the cliff when he was down.

* * *

_**A/N: Their you go! We now have our players and pieces. After this I'll have a few chapters closely following how Volume one of RWBY went then by the Forever Falls episode I'm going to branch out and be all amazing so bear with me. Oh and the Author Note Page has been updated, check that out.**_


End file.
